New Girl, Old Friend
by FreyaCarter
Summary: Imogen Kennedy had left her old school and moved to Summer Bay High. The only person she recognizes is Casey Braxton. Why did she leave and what shocks will her siblings bring to town?
1. Chapter 1

**Please let me know what you think of my newest idea.**

Imogen Kennedy was less than impressed to be starting a new term at Summer Bay High; she liked her old school and had no choice in moving.

Imogen's parents transferred her to Summer Bay High because she had got in with the wrong crowd.

Imogen was about the same size and build as Ruby Buckton, she had shoulder length straight blonde hair, which she wore with a fringe.

"Ok class this is Imogen Kennedy, she has transferred here from Mangrove River High" Gina announced, Casey's head shot up instantly he was wearing a wide grin.

Imogen was wearing the Summer Bay high school dress and black socks which she had pulled just past her knee, she was also wearing some black peep toe sandals. Casey couldn't help noticing Imogen's dress was shorter than the other girl's dresses; it only just covered her bum. Casey just laughed; this was the Immy Kennedy he remembered.

"She can sit here" Casey beamed Imogen also shared his grin; she walked towards Casey's desk and slid into the seat next to him.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't Casey Braxton" she smiled as she got her book out of her bag.

"Hello Immy" he grinned widely.

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

Casey couldn't help noticing the stares Imogen was getting as she walked along the corridor, especially from the boys. "So how come you transferred?" Casey wondered as he walked closely beside his friend.

"Don't really want to talk about it?" Imogen replied. Casey just frowned at her "Things got a bit complicated" she added.

One of the boys in the corridor whistled at Imogen as he walked past "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes" he said cockily as the boy got closer Imogen moved towards Casey. "Maybe I could take you out sometime?" he added.

"Not likely I'm already with someone" Imogen replied as she grabbed Casey's face in her hands and kissed him passionately. Casey retaliated for a few seconds before responding.

"CASEY" a girl cried from behind them. Casey pulled away and turned quickly, he was horrified to see Ruby stood behind them. She didn't wait for an explanation she just rushed out of sight.

"Shit, RUBY" Casey yelled as he ran after her "Ruby" He called again as he grabbed her arm. Ruby turned to face him quickly Casey could see the tears streaming down her face "It's not what you think" Casey tried to explain.

"What so you weren't just kissing another girl?" Ruby yelled.

"No…Yes but it isn't like that…" Casey was failing miserably.

"I'm sorry this is all my fault. I wanted to get rid of that sleaze and I panicked" Imogen had now arrived to explain, Ruby frowned as Imogen walked closer "I have known Casey since I can remember, we grew up together" Imogen smiled when she saw Ruby taking it in.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to upset anyone" Imogen's apology seemed sincere enough Ruby thought to herself.

"Ok well please don't kiss my boyfriend again" Ruby smiled warmly.

"No next time a guy hits on you kiss Ruby" Casey joked causing Imogen and Ruby to laugh. Casey draped his arm around Ruby's shoulders as the three of them walked back inside the school.

"So Imogen you are from Mangrove River too?" Ruby asked starting a conversation with the newcomer.

"Yeh but I come from the posher area" Imogen smiled she knew this comment always wound Casey up.

"There isn't a posh area in Mangrove" he argued, Ruby giggled at her boyfriend she realised instantly Imogen had only said this for a reaction.

"No he's right we don't do posh" Imogen added "I live with my mum and Dad, just near Wilson's Beach" Imogen explained.

"What in that huge beach house you mean?" Ruby exclaimed, she remembered seeing the house when Casey had taken her there.

"That's the one" Imogen replied,

"That's the one" Casey mocked Ruby giggled again. "So you still didn't tell me why you are here" he added now talking in a normal voice.

"No I said I didn't want to talk about it. And that feeling hasn't changed" Imogen frowned at Casey's pushiness.

Casey knew there had to be a good reason for Imogen's change of school. But he realised he wasn't going to push her into to telling him. He would have to wait until she was ready.

**Reviews please people!**


	2. Complicated

Going home to an empty house wasn't something new for Imogen. She very often came home from school to find the place empty.

Imogen's Dad was a work at this time of day and her mum would be at the junior school fetching the smaller children. Imogen threw her bag on the floor and headed straight to the fridge "Want some juice?" she smiled as she watched Casey look around the huge open plan kitchen and living room.

"Yeh" Casey replied. Imogen had invited Casey and Ruby back to her house so they could work on their joint science project but Charlie wouldn't allow Ruby to go to Mangrove River.

Imogen handed Casey the glass of juice and then picked up her bag and headed to her bedroom. Casey followed, he was stunned when Imogen walked into her room dropped her bag and started to get undressed. Casey quickly turned away "Immy" he gasped.

"Oh come on Casey its not like you haven't seen it all before" she giggled as she walked over to her wardrobe in just her bra and pants. Casey couldn't help but watch her through a reflection in the window. Imogen slipped on a pair of black short shorts and a red alter neck top. Imogen masterfully removed her bra whilst wearing her top. Unbeknown to Casey she had spotted him watching her through the glass in the window.

"Come on" she grinned as she grabbed his hand and led him back down the stairs and out of the double patio doors in the kitchen. They walked down some steps at the end of the veranda and straight onto the beach. Casey had forgotten just how lucky Imogen was having the beach on her door step.

Imogen threw a blanket on the sand before sitting herself down on it "I knew I should have brought my boardies" Casey laughed as he sat beside her on the blanket. He noticed the way Imogen was playing with the sand. "So what's the story, why did you leave Mangrove?" Casey wondered. Imogen stared at him for a few moments. Casey could see she was trying to work out whether she should tell him or not, he waited for her to speak.

"It's not important" she replied quickly before getting up and running towards the sea "You coming in" she yelled as she ran into the water.

Casey didn't answer he just got up and walked closer to the sea. He knew something was bothering this girl. He just wished she would trust him enough to tell him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

After a couple of hours on the beach Imogen and Casey finally headed back inside the house, this time it was full of laughter and noise. "Oh hi Casey, I didn't realise you were here too, did you want to stop for dinner" Imogen's mum beamed.

Natalie, Imogen's mum, was an extremely bubbly person, in fact if you didn't know any better you would swear she was related to Marilyn.

"No its ok, Brax is coming to fetch me soon" Casey replied politely.

"Brax is coming here?" A voice came from behind them. Casey turned quickly and saw a very pretty red-head standing behind him.

"Chelsea" her mum warned. Chelsea was Imogen's oldest sister. In fact Imogen had quite a few siblings.

Imogen had three blood sisters Chelsea (the eldest girl at 29) then Taylor and Roxanne who were twins, they were both 24. Imogen also had two older brothers Dominic who was the oldest sibling at 32 and Trey who was 21. Imogen was the youngest blood sibling at 17, but she did have younger foster brothers and sisters Emily who was 9, Victoria who was 6, Jack who was 3 and Gracie who was just 8 weeks old. Although Victoria, Jack and Gracie were the newest members of the family, Emily had been with them the longest. She became part of the family when she was just 6 weeks old, so Imogen and the rest of the Kennedy siblings classed her as one of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax felt sick as he pulled up outside the beach house. It brought back so many bad memories for him. Brax didn't even get out of the car he just pipped and waited for Casey to come out.

"That'll be Brax" Casey smiled as he grabbed his bag "It's nice to see you again Mrs Kennedy" Casey smiled as he walked out of the house.

"Yes bye Casey" Imogen's mum grinned.

Brax watched as Casey ran down the stairs and got in the Ute "Do you really have to start hanging out with her again?" he frowned at Casey, as he looked up and spotted Chelsea watching him from her bedroom window.

"It's you and Chelsea who have got the problem not me and Immy" Casey replied harshly.

After Brax and Casey had disappeared off the drive Chelsea made her way to Imogen's bedroom. Imogen was sat on her bed with her laptop in front of her.

"Hey sweetie" Chelsea smiled as she walked into Imogen's room.

"If you've come to lecture me about Casey" Imogen started but was interrupted.

"I just wanted to see how your first day at school went that's all" Chelsea smiled. Imogen shut her laptop lid.

"Well…" she started to tell her sister all about her day.

Imogen was shocked to hear Gracie crying when she woke up the next morning. She instinctively got out of bed and hurried down the hall towards Gracie's bedroom, before stopping dead in the door way. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder "Its ok honey, I'll see to her you go and get ready for school" Natalie was now standing behind her, Imogen's heart was aching as she watched her mum take Gracie out of her crib and give her a cuddle…

"Come on I'll make you some breakfast" Chelsea interrupted making Imogen jump. She took Imogen's hand and led her away from Gracie's room and towards the kitchen.

**Sorry it's a bit short. I didn't want to give too much away too quickly. Please review and let me know what you think is going on.**


	3. Secrets revealed part one

Imogen smiled when she saw Casey and Ruby walking just in front of her "Hey guys wait up" she called as she skipped to catch up with them.

"Hey" Ruby smiled

"What are you so excited about?" Casey wondered.

"What me? Oh my dad's coming home this weekend" Imogen beamed "He's finished his work early"

"Awesome" Casey grinned he knew better than anyone how much Imogen missed her dad when he was away on business.

"So I wondered if you guys wanted to come over to mine tonight for tea" Imogen wondered.

"Yeh count me in" Casey smiled.

"Er…I can't sorry Charlie is still stuck on the whole Mangrove River thing" Ruby seemed disappointed. Although Casey wouldn't admit it he was a little relieved Ruby wasn't going to Imogen's house with them, he still wanted to find out what was going on with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chelsea had just finished in the Gym at the surf club when she bumped straight into Brax "I'm Sor…" she was just about to apologise when she looked up and realised who it was.

"Never mind" she snapped as she walked past him, Brax grabbed her arm to stop her but quickly let go when he saw the look on her face.

"Can't we just talk about this Chels" Brax said softly. Chelsea just moved away.

"Not in this lifetime" she spat before walking away from him angrily.

Brax just rolled his eyes as he watched her walk out of the surf club.

As always the house was empty when Imogen arrived home with Casey. Imogen headed towards her bedroom and got changed into a red bikini; Casey had already been home to pick up his boardies.

Casey and Imogen walked straight through the kitchen and out of the patio doors and headed for the sea. "Immy what's going on?" Casey was going to keep asking until she told him.

"It's not important" Imogen snapped before turning to face Casey. She took his hands "Look you are an amazing friend Case and I love you for keep pushing this…I do" Imogen said softly "But I can't tell you right now. I will tell you I promise, just not yet" she smiled. Casey nodded he knew whatever it was that was troubling Imogen had to be bad if she needed time before she told him.

Casey followed Imogen into the sea he watched as she stood in with the waves lapping around her waist. Casey was worried about his friend he had never seen her like this before. Imogen didn't notice Casey moving closer to her she was to busy staring out to sea, As Casey reached out to touch Imogen's arm, she jumped a mile "Don't touch me" she yelled before realising who it was.

"Shit" Casey exclaimed her reaction had made him jump too.

"Sorry" Imogen apologised "You just startled me" she added with tears in her eyes.

"Ok Immy this is getting weird now, please tell me what's going on" Casey pleaded.

Imogen finally gave in "Ok, but not here. Come sit with me" she said as she walked out of the sea and sat down on the sand. Casey sat beside her.

"The reason my dad is coming home early tomorrow isn't because his work is finished it's because of me" Imogen explained slowly.

Casey just frowned and waited for her to continue "I'm in court on Friday, everyone's coming home Taylor, Dominic, my dad and even Roxanne" Casey's eyes widened as Imogen spoke.

"How come you're in court?" Casey wondered.

"I've got to testify against…against…my attacker" Imogen stuttered. Casey noticed the tears in Imogen's eyes "The reason I left Mangrove River is because I was sexually assaulted by my teacher"

"What?" Casey sat up straight "Assaulted…What teacher? When?" he asked frantically.

"Mr Thompson" Imogen replied.

"What as in science Mr Thompson?" Casey exclaimed, he was furious "I knew he fancied you, even when I was there he was constantly flirting with you…what happened?" Casey asked thinking back to the way Mr Thompson behaved around Imogen while he was there "Have they said how long he will get?"

"It's not that simple Casey" Imogen replied to a stunned Casey.

"How come?" Casey asked curiously.

"Because he is trying to say that I tried it on with him and when he turned me down I cried rape" Imogen explained causing Casey to lose it completely.

"I'll kill him" Casey spat as he got up and started to walk.

"No Casey stop" Imogen cried as she grabbed Casey's arm "I've already lost Trey because of this I don't want to lose you too" she cried

"What do you mean lost Trey?" Casey had now calmed down a little.

"When Trey found out what Mr Thompson did he went after him" Imogen explained.

"Good" Casey interrupted.

"No Case not good Trey nearly beat him to death with a crow bar, he's in jail for GBH" Imogen explained.

"Why not attempted murder?" Casey wondered.

"Because Mr Thompson wouldn't press charges" Imogen had started to walk with Casey back towards her house when he stopped and looked at her.

"You could have told me you know" Casey said softly.

"I just did" Imogen smiled. She had now realised how close her and Casey were stood together. She could still feel the connection between them as his body touched hers. Imogen chose to ignore it and quickly turned away "Now come on dinner will be ready…Oh and Case I don't want them to know you know ok?" she added.

"Ok I won't tell them I promise" he smiled as he followed Imogen back to the house.

**Ok so please tell me what you think about Imogen's secret. I would love to know if you want to see something happen between Casey and Imogen. Also for you Chax fans there will be a little bit of Chax but I want to keep the story mainly about Imogen and her family.**

**Chelsea and Brax's secret will be revealed in the next few chapters I will also reveal more of Imogen's secret.**


	4. Secrets Part two

Brax was surprised when he saw Natalie and Kevin Kennedy walk into Angelo's with their children, well all of their children apart from Chelsea and the smaller ones. Chelsea refused to go for a family meal when she realised who owned the restaurant. Brax watched as they all walked through the door Natalie, Kevin, Dominic, Taylor and Imogen. Chelsea had agreed to stay at home and watch the smaller children.

As Brax continued to watch this family curiously he was stunned by who was next to walk through the door, a beautiful blonde haired woman, she was wearing black skinny jeans and a pale blue singlet with a cream lace cardigan over the top. Brax frowned as his eyes scanned down her body and noticed the obvious baby bump.

The woman Brax was staring at was Roxanne Kennedy, not only was she one of Imogen's sisters. She was the woman who had gotten him into so much trouble just a few months ago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello Immy" Roxanne smiled as she slid into the chair next to her sister; she reached over and gave Imogen a warm hug.

"Thanks for coming" Imogen smiled "I know it can't have been easy for you" she added as she glanced quickly at Brax. Roxanne smiled weakly as she gently rubbed her baby bump.

"So what are we all having?" Natalie sung. As the Kennedy's decided what they wanted to eat Roxanne and Brax threw eachother a quick glance.

After the waiter had been to take their order Dominic turned to face Imogen he could see the troubled look on his sisters face "It'll be ok baby" he whispered as he put his hand on top of hers "You are such a brave girl and have been through so much already, this court case will seem like a walk in the park"

Imogen felt sick "Excuse me" she cried as she rushed from her chair and through the door out onto the beach.

"I'll go" Roxanne said quickly as she got up and followed Imogen. When she got outside she saw Imogen sat on a bench sobbing.

"Hey sweetie it's ok to be scared" Roxanne said softly as she sat beside her.

"It's not that" Imogen replied.

"Then what is it?" Roxanne wondered.

"Tomorrow in court it won't just be Mr Thompson on trial. I will be too" Imogen sobbed, Roxanne pulled her close.

"Hey now you listen to me that court will take one look at that perve and then at you and will know straight away what he did to you" Roxanne was never very good with words.

"I hope your right" Imogen replied as she buried her head in Roxanne's shoulder.

"I'm always right" Roxanne grinned "Now are you going to come back inside. I could do with some moral support right about now"

"Oh shit, Roxy I'm sorry I didn't think. How are you? It can't be easy walking in there" Imogen gasped.

"I'm ok, got this little one to keep me going" Roxanne smiled "And no it's not easy seeing him again"

"Have you spoken to Chelsea?" Imogen wondered.

"No" Roxanne's reply was simple.

"Well you will have too at some point" Imogen frowned "You have to sleep under the same roof as her"

"No I don't I'm staying at the sands"

"What? That sucks" Imogen cried.

"Yeh but its only fair. Chelsea didn't do anything wrong and she doesn't need me to rub her face in what happened" Roxanne smiled

Imogen nodded, she understood what Roxanne was saying. After their conversation Imogen managed to persuade Roxanne to go back inside.

As Imogen walked through the door he was shocked to see Casey stood at the bar, she walked straight over to him "Hey you" she smiled.

"Oh hi" Casey grinned "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my family" Imogen replied.

"What all of them?" Casey frowned.

"No Chelsea is at home with the younger children, it's just me, mum, dad, Dominic, Taylor and Roxy" Imogen ran of a list of names.

"What Roxanne's here?" Casey coughed causing Imogen to laugh a little.

"Yup" Imogen replied as she nodded towards Roxanne who was now walking towards the toilets.

Casey's heart almost stopped when he saw the baby bump "Wow, she's pregnant" Casey exclaimed.

"Yes she's 6 months gone" Imogen replied to a gob smacked Casey. Imogen could see Casey was doing the maths in his head trying to work out the dates, she decided to leave him too it. Imogen was pretty sure he wasn't the only one who had done the maths when they had seen Roxanne's condition.

Brax had now joined his brother at the bar they both watched as Imogen walked back to her family. "Have you seen Roxanne?" Casey asked Brax.

"Yeh Casey" Brax replied.

"Do you think?" Casey asked curiously.

"I have no idea, but I'm gonna find out" Brax replied as he glanced at Roxanne again.

-x-

After the meal the Kennedy's dropped Roxanne off at the sands. As she walked to her door she was shocked to feel someone grab her arm, she turned instinctively and punched whoever it was standing behind her. To her horror it was Brax "Oh my god I'm so sorry" she exclaimed as she dropped her handbag to the ground and moved closer "Let me see that" she added.

Brax moved his hand away from his bloody nose so Roxanne could get a closer look "I don't think its broken" she said softly.

"Well that's good to know" Brax frowned "Its good to see you still know how to defend yourself" he added with a small smile.

"Well you never know who's lurking in the shadows" Roxanne replied "What do you want Brax?"

"You know what I want, is it mine?" Brax asked as he looked at Roxanne's stomach.

"I'm not a slut Brax, what the hell do you think?" Roxanne replied resting one of her hands on top of her bump.

**Ooh another secret revealed. So I would love to now what you think has happened or will happen. Please review.**

**Also in my next chapter will be the verdict from the court case. I have decided not to go too much into the court case, I want to focus more on a conversation Casey and Imogen have afterwards. Hope that is ok with you guys.**


	5. Court Case Part 1

"Why didn't you tell me before you went away?" Brax wondered why Roxanne had kept this information to herself.

"Why do you think?" replied Roxanne.

"Chelsea" Brax said her name as it popped into his head "You do know we don't speak anymore right?"

"Well what did you expect? Look I don't know what she meant to you Brax but she is still my sister" Roxanne said harshly, Brax put his hand on Roxanne's arm. She pulled it away immediately.

"I'll never forgive myself for what I did to her, what we did. She loved you Brax. I mean really loved you. When I found out I was pregnant I decided moving away was the least I could do" Roxanne had tears in her eyes.

"It's my baby Rox, I had a right to know" Brax reminded her.

"I know and I'm sorry but I didn't have a choice. I didn't want to rub Chelsea's face in this, besides it's not like you would have offered me a relationship" Brax nodded as Roxanne explained her actions. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Roxanne had made a good point.

"So you were really gonna do this by yourself?" Brax asked her curiously.

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for this court case…" Roxanne said before being interrupted.

"What court case?" Brax replied with a confused tone.

"What you haven't heard. I thought Immy would have told Casey by now" Roxanne wondered why Brax didn't now anything about the court case.

"Nah, he hasn't said anything to me" Brax replied, he was waiting for Roxanne to answer.

"Our Immy's in court tomorrow" Roxanne explained "She's gotta testify against her science teacher"

"What?" Brax exclaimed "Why?"

"The bastard raped her" Roxanne's reply stunned Brax. He felt his stomach turn when he thought of something like this happening to Imogen. Brax had known Imogen since she was a toddler. He'd watched her grow up, just the same as he had watched Casey, she was like part of his family.

"Shit" he gasped "Is she ok?" he asked curiously.

"As ok as you'd expect. She hasn't said much. Mum said she has picked up though since she started hanging out with Casey again" Roxanne smiled a little.

"Well if there's anything you need us to do, just say it. That goes for all of you" Brax smiled.

"Yeah well I don't think that's such a good idea do you?" Roxanne replied "Thanks though"

"Roxy we really need to sit down and talk about this properly" Brax said as he gestured towards Roxanne's stomach.

"Fine, but can we do it tomorrow after the court case. I need to be at my best for Immy" Roxanne replied with a weak smile.

"Yeh sure, I'll be at Angelo's all day tomorrow. And if I'm not there I'll be surfing with the boys" Brax smiled.

"No change there then" Roxanne giggled a little. Brax felt a little more relaxed when he saw a small smile on Roxanne's face.

After a painful morning of digging up past trauma, the court case was finally over.

Casey was shocked to see Imogen sat on the beach by herself waiting for him to come out of the water. Casey laid his board on the sand before sitting down beside Imogen.

Imogen was still wearing her court outfit. A black high waist pencil skirt and a red ruffle neck blouse with Black court shoes and a black clutch bag, her hair was down with half of it pinned back in a diamante bow hair pin.

As Casey turned to face Imogen he noticed her tearstained face instantly. "He got away with it" Casey snapped as he pulled Imogen into a tight hug "I'm sorry Immy" he replied sincerely. Imogen just sobbed into Casey's chest, she couldn't believe how he had managed to wriggle out of it. Even his wife stood by him, but Imogen knew she wouldn't if she knew the truth.

"What did they say?" Casey wondered as he pulled away.

"I'd rather not talk about it" Imogen replied as she pushed her hands into the sand.

"Hey did you wanna grab something to eat?" Casey asked as he felt his stomach grumble.

"Not really" the last thing Imogen felt like doing was eating "But I can watch you eat if you like" she smiled weakly. Casey stood up, before turning and pulling Imogen gently to her feet.

"Where's Ruby, is she not with you today?" Imogen wondered where Ruby was hiding.

"No we broke up" Casey replied with a fake smile.

"Oh my god how come?" Imogen gasped.

"Charlie was giving her a hard time about spending so much time with a River Boy so I thought it would be for the best" Casey wasn't even looking at Imogen when he explained.

"Hang on, you mean you broke it off with her?" Imogen was shocked.

"Yep" Casey replied simply as they walked into Angelo's.

-x-

As Imogen sat a table with Casey she was shocked to see a beautiful brunette stood talking to Brax, for some reason this woman looked familiar to Imogen.

"Who's that with Brax?" Imogen asked instantly, she had always been a very straight to the point person.

"Oh that's Charlie, Ruby's mum" Casey frowned as he watched the heated conversation between Brax and Charlie. Imogen was now aware of why this woman looked familiar. She was Ruby's mum.

"What so Ruby can't hang out with you because you're a river boy, but Charlie can hang out with the River Boy leader. Hypocrite much?" Imogen said bluntly. Casey just grinned widely he had missed this side of his friend.

"No it's not like that at all, Charlie hates Brax. In fact she does everything in her power to give him a hard time" Casey replied with a smile.

As Imogen studied Charlie and Brax a bit more, it was then she realised Casey was being very naive about his brother's relationship with this woman. Brax and Charlie obviously shared some chemistry…well it was obvious to Imogen anyway.

**Ok so this is the first part of my court case chapter. There will be a bit of drama in the next chapter followed by a couple of flashbacks. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**A big thanks to all of you who have reviewed already. **


	6. Court Case Part 2

Imogen was surprised when she saw the rest of her family arrive at Angelo's, there was her mum, Dad, Dominic, Taylor, Roxanne and Chelsea. The smaller kids were at school and Chelsea was pushing Gracie in her pram.

"I can't believe you have made me come in here" Chelsea snarled at her mum under her breath.

"This isn't about you Chelsea, we are here for Imogen" Natalie snapped back "Imogen, Casey why don't you come and join us for dinner" Natalie sung in her usual cheerful tone.

"Roxanne and Chelsea under the same roof, this should be fun" Casey whispered to Imogen as they headed towards the table. Casey couldn't help but glance back at his oldest brother, who was now looking extremely worried. He smiled to himself as he sat down next to Imogen.

-x-

The Kennedy's were half way through their meals; Casey was surprised at how well Chelsea and Roxanne were behaving. Imogen and Casey watched curiously as Roxanne got up from the table and headed towards the bar, they could both see the furious look on Chelsea's face.

Charlie had now left Angelo's and was back on duty. Brax was stood behind the bar serving a customer so Roxanne headed over to the other barman "Can I get another water thanks" Roxanne smiled as she handed the barman her glass.

"I'll get that" Brax interrupted he poured a bottle of mineral water into the empty glass.

"Brax what are you doing, she's sitting over there" Roxanne spat as she snatched the glass of Brax.

"We need to talk" Brax frowned "I need to know what your plans are" he added as he nodded towards Roxanne's bump.

"For god sake Brax do we really have to do this now?" Roxanne was furious with Brax for doing this in front of her sister.

-x-

"Oh great, here we go" Imogen sighed as she watched Chelsea get up from the table and head towards the bar.

"Chelsea honey sit down, Chelsea" Natalie called from the table, she tried to follow but was stopped by Kevin (Imogen's dad)

"They need to sort this out between them" Kevin smiled. Natalie nodded and sat back down. They both watched curiously as their daughters were now stood face to face. Brax had rushed from behind the bar and was now stood between them.

"You just can't help yourself can you?" Chelsea snapped at Roxanne.

"Chelsea it's not like that, I didn't want him to serve me" Roxanne replied.

"You shouldn't have come back" Chelsea yelled "You have no right being here"

"I came to support Imogen" Roxanne argued "She needs us to pull together"

"How the fuck do you know what she needs? Where were you when all this happened?" Chelsea roared "Oh I'm sorry I forgot you were in bed with my fiancé"

"Oh Jesus" Imogen gasped, she had a pretty good idea what was coming next.

"Only because you weren't, I only gave him what you wouldn't" Roxanne regretted her outburst as soon as she opened her mouth "Chelsea I"

It was too late for Roxanne to take her comment back Chelsea launched at her sister and slapped her straight across the face. Roxanne retaliated by punching Chelsea and then grabbing her hair "Oh my god stop them" Natalie cried as she and Kevin rushed towards their daughters.

Brax quickly looped his arms around Roxanne and picked her up off the floor and pulled her away. She was kicking frantically "You stupid bitch I'll kill you" she screamed as she kicked her legs trying to get away from Brax. Kevin had grabbed Chelsea and was dragging her away.

"For fuck sake Roxy, calm down you're pregnant" Brax snapped as he struggled to restrain her. He still had her picked up off the floor from behind.

"OH MY GOD" Natalie gasped as she looked at the newest arrival to the restaurant. Everyone had now turned to face the couple who were standing behind them.

Kevin suddenly let go of Chelsea and launched at the man. Imogen was horrified as she watched her dad tackle him to the ground "DADDY STOP" she screamed.

A table went flying as Kevin and the man landed on the floor sending glasses crashing to the ground. The noise startled Gracie and made her cry "Get off him" the man's wife screamed as she tried to pull Kevin away but Chelsea and Taylor interrupted and knocked the woman to the floor. Roxanne was now standing on the ground; she lunged forwards to help her sisters but was pulled back by Brax.

"Er I don't think so some how" he said as he held her back.

"NO STOP" Imogen shrieked as she saw Dominic and Casey also join in. Imogen was horrified by what she saw although she had screamed at the top of her voice she knew that wouldn't be enough to stop them. She could hear Gracie screaming in her pram and knew there was only one thing for it Imogen picked up a pile of dirty plates off the table and threw them on the ground. The loud smash caused everyone to turn.

"What are you doing? Stop it" Imogen was sobbing, Casey stopped instantly and rushed to Imogen's side, he put his arm around her.

"What's all this about?" Brax wondered what had happened to start such carnage.

"What's all this about?" Roxanne snapped as she turned to face Brax "That sick bastard raped my sister"

"He was cleared, your sisters a liar" The man's wife argued. Brax had now realised that this man must have been MR Thompson. Roxanne was just about to slap Mrs Thompson but Brax grabbed her again.

"For god sake Roxanne don't you realise you're pregnant" Brax exclaimed. Roxanne suddenly turned her anger on him.

"Really? Is that what this is, I had no idea" Roxanne snapped sarcastically "Of course I know I am pregnant. I have spent the last 6 months living in a flat by myself without my friends and family, because I got pregnant after a stupid fling with you" Roxanne was furious.

-x-

Meanwhile across the room Natalie was involved in an argument of her own "My daughter is not a liar" she argued as she stood firmly beside Imogen.

"Then why was he cleared" the woman yelled

"Because he's the liar" Imogen grabbed her mum's hand when she saw how furious she was. The last thing Imogen wanted her mum to do was start fighting again.

"She's just a dirty little slag who tried it on with my husband" Chelsea started to launch at the woman but Dominic stopped her.

"He raped her" Natalie screamed Kevin was now stood beside his wife and Imogen.

"There was no evidence" The woman yelled.

"You want evidence, there's your evidence" Taylor yelled from behind them. Imogen was horrified as she turned and saw Taylor holding Gracie in her arms.

Imogen looked up and saw Casey was frowning at her "What does she mean?"

"Casey, I" Imogen couldn't speak, her eyes were full of tears, she just ran straight past him and out of the door.

"You want evidence, get her DNA tested and she will provide all the evidence you need" Taylor said as she moved forwards with the baby girl in her arms.

-x-

"What's she talking about?" Brax and Roxanne how now stopped arguing, Brax was too shocked by the revelation to continue.

"You know what I told you yesterday about what happened to Immy" Roxanne explained Brax just nodded "Well he didn't just rape her. He got her pregnant as well"

-x-

Casey scanned the beach frantically trying to find Imogen he was desperate to know if what Taylor had said was true.

Casey was terrified when he finally spotted Imogen, she was floating motionless in the sea, her body was being tossed around in the waves.

"IMMY" Casey yelled as he ran straight into the waves.

"Oh my God IMOGEN" Chelsea screamed as she ran towards the sea she stopped just near the edge. She watched as Casey swam back with his arm wrapped around Imogen's lifeless body.

Casey laid Imogen on the sand and desperately started CPR. Chelsea just froze to the spot it wasn't the first time she had seen Imogen do this to herself.

_**Flashback.**_

_Chelsea had just got home from a long shift at work, the first thing she noticed as she walked into the kitchen was Imogen's school bag "Immy you home baby" she yelled as she walked through the house. Chelsea assumed Imogen must have gone to the beach. As she headed out of the patio doors Chelsea looked out and that's when she saw Imogen, she was being tossed around by the waves. Imogen's head kept going under the water. It was then Chelsea realised Imogen wasn't conscious._

"_Oh my god" Chelsea screamed as she took off her shoes and ran into the sea. Imogen wasn't breathing when Chelsea pulled her out. Chelsea dragged Imogen out of the water and laid her on the sand, she started CPR immediately._

"_Come on baby" she gasped as she did compressions on Imogen's chest. Suddenly Imogen coughed and Chelsea pulled her into a hug "What were you thinking uh" she gasped as she squeezed Imogen tightly._

_**End of Flashback.**_

"Come on Immy breathe" Casey yelled as he tried desperately to revive her. Imogen wasn't responding.

Chelsea slumped onto the sand as she watched Casey desperately trying to save her sister.

**Please review and let me know what you think so far. Also a big thank you for all those of you who have reviewed already. It means so much to me x**


	7. Truths out!

Imogen was extremely shocked when she woke up in a blue room; she looked around and could see her mum and dad sat next to her. It wasn't until she heard the beeping that she realised she was in a hospital bed "Mum" Imogen said softly as she squeezed her Mum's hand.

"Oh my god baby" Natalie cried as she shot up out of her chair and hugged Imogen, Kevin did the same.

Natalie gave Imogen some water to sip "What happened?" Imogen asked, she couldn't remember much from after she left Angelo's.

"Don't you remember sweetheart?" Kevin asked gently. Imogen shook her head, everything was just fuzzy.

"Taylor told everyone the truth about Gracie and you ran out onto the beach. Casey found you in the sea and dragged you out. He saved your life darling" Natalie explained.

"Where is Casey?" Imogen wondered. Both Natalie and Kevin shared a glance which didn't go unnoticed by Imogen "What" she asked curiously.

"We haven't seen him honey I'm so sorry" Natalie said as she took Imogen's hand.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Brax frowned as he pulled up outside The Sands in his Ute and saw Roxanne loading her car with a suitcase "Hey what are you doing? I got that" Brax called as he walked towards Roxanne. She looked up and frowned.

"What do you want Brax?" Roxanne snapped as she let him take the suitcase off her.

"I came to talk, were you honestly just going to leave?" he asked as he shut the boot of Roxanne's car.

"You say it like I have a choice" Roxanne moaned "Its easier this way" she replied in a gentler tone.

"I still can't believe Chelsea is still making you stay away" Brax had now turned to face Roxanne.

"Well I wasn't expecting her to take me in with open arms after what we did" Roxanne spat and Brax frowned "We were sleeping together behind my sister's back"

"I know Rox but it doesn't seem fair you have to take all the blame, things had been bad between me and Chelsea for a while. Ever since she lost the baby" Brax explained as he put his hand on Roxanne's arm. He was shocked by how quickly she moved away.

"Then why plan a wedding?" Roxanne snapped harshly "It was two years ago that she had the miscarriage. Brax she found us together the night before your wedding and now I'm pregnant. It's a bit of a kick in the face me sticking around don't you think"

Suddenly Roxanne felt dizzy; she toppled sideways "Hey" Brax said as he caught her instinctively "You alright?" he added as he helped her inside and onto the edge of her bed. Roxanne nodded.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Look you can't make me feel any worse about what happened, but you knew I didn't love Chelsea I hadn't for a long time" Brax said as he put his hand on Roxanne's face.

"Brax don't" Roxanne whispered as she felt her stomach flutter, it was too late Brax was moving gently towards Roxanne "It was you, I would have left her for you Roxanne, you know that"

Just as their lips touched Roxanne's phone vibrated in her pocket, she quickly jumped back to answer it "Oh my god that's fantastic I'll be there soon" Roxanne beamed.

Brax looked puzzled as he watched Roxanne hang up "Immy's awake" She smiled before grabbing her keys and walking towards the door. Brax grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"What that's it, you just walk out after what I have just said" Brax said.

"Look I told you then and I'm telling you now. I won't break my sister's heart again. I can't be with you Brax not now, not ever" Roxanne replied as she snatched her arm away and walked towards her car. Brax watched as Roxanne drove away.

Roxanne could feel the tears in her eyes as she pulled up in the hospital car park, she was relieved when she bumped into Taylor "Hey are you ok?" she asked when she saw Roxanne's face.

Roxanne just put her arms around Taylor who returned her hug. Roxanne cried hard into her twin sister's shoulder "Brax?" Taylor said spontaneously, Roxanne just nodded she knew Taylor must have sensed something.

"I wish things weren't so complicated" Roxanne sobbed "I love him so much"

"They don't have to be honey, just tell him the truth. You know how he feels about you" Taylor replied.

"No I can't, I couldn't do that to Chelsea" Roxanne was horrified by Taylor's suggestion.

"Since when has Chelsea ever cared about any of us?" Taylor replied coldly.

Taylor and Chelsea had never got on together even as kids, to say they hated each other was an understatement. But Taylor and Chelsea's rocky relationship was overshadowed when Roxanne slept with Brax.

"Come on we need to go and see Immy" Roxanne avoided this conversation with Taylor; she knew where it was heading.

"Ok but we will talk about this before you leave" Taylor knew instantly what Roxanne was doing. Roxanne just nodded and followed her sister inside the hospital.

-x-x-x-

Roxanne left the hospital earlier than anyone else, as she was getting inside her car she was stopped in her tracks by Chelsea "This is all your fault" Chelsea spat as he grabbed Roxanne hand and forced her into the side of her car.

"Whatever Chelsea, you got your wish I'm leaving" Roxanne added as she pulled away from Chelsea's harsh grip.

"Good, and if you know what's good for you, you won't come back next time" Chelsea spat.

"You don't get to tell me when I can and can't see my family" Roxanne replied harshly "If you ever threaten me again, I will make sure Brax knows all about what really happened with the baby you supposedly lost"

Chelsea's face dropped "You wouldn't" she replied

"You keep pushing me and I just might, now if you don't mind I am going home" Roxanne said as she got into her car and headed out of Summer bay.

**Sorry there wasn't a lot of Imogen and Casey in this chapter, but I promise there will be more in the next chapter. I wanted this chapter to explain a little more about the whole Brax/Roxanne/Chelsea love triangle.**

**And for all of you Chax fans I promise they will feature in this story. Although Roxanne and Brax share feelings Roxanne will never act on them because of Chelsea.**

**So Reviews would be lovely please guys xxx**


	8. Feelings Revealed

"Are you sure about this sweetheart" Natalie asked Imogen as she pulled up outside the Braxton house.

"Yeah, it's the only way he'll talk to me" Imogen replied as she took a deep breath and got out of her mum's car.

"I'll wait here ok" Natalie smiled. Imogen nodded before turning and walking to the door.

Imogen could hear footsteps walking towards the door; she gasped as it opened and she saw Casey "Hi" she smiled nervously.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Roxanne frowned as she opened her bedroom curtains and noticed Brax's Ute park up outside. Brax saw her standing at the window so Roxanne knew she couldn't hide now. She walked to the door and let him in "What do you want?" Roxanne groaned as she moved to one side to let Brax inside the apartment "How did you get my address?"

Brax just turned and looked at Roxanne as she closed the door "Mum" she realised "I'll kill her"

"You're mum just wants what's best for you Rox" Brax replied "I can't believe you just left like that without even a word"

"You know why I left" Roxanne frowned before walking past him into the lounge.

"You ran away from something you can't handle"

"I'm not running from anything" Roxanne spat; she took a deep breath as Brax moved closer to her.

"Really well you can fool everyone else Roxy, but I was there yesterday. I know what happened between us was more than just…"Brax whispered.

"Brax don't, I told you this can't happen" Roxanne tried to back away but she was against a wall.

"And what about my baby, are you just expecting me to stay out of his or her life too?" Brax wondered.

"His life" Roxanne corrected Brax.

"What?" Brax replied.

"It's a boy, and don't worry I have no plans to keep you out of his life" Roxanne smiled before stepping backwards into the wall "Ow" she gasped as she grabbed her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Brax asked, he was extremely concerned.

"Yeh" Roxanne nodded "He's kicking"

Brax smiled "Can I?" he asked as he moved his hands onto Roxanne's stomach "Oh wow that's quite a kick" he laughed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Please don't shut me out Case" Imogen whispered "I have known you my whole life and I couldn't bare if we fell out over this"

Casey opened the door wider so Imogen could come in.

Natalie, who was still waiting in the car, started the engine and drove off when she saw Imogen go inside the house.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Casey asked as she slumped on the sofa, Imogen sat down next to him.

"I didn't mean to keep it from you, but we were just getting close again and I didn't want to ruin everything. It just seemed far less complicated if I didn't tell you" Imogen explained.

"You didn't trust me enough" Casey wondered.

"Of course I trust you, I can't think of anyone else I trust more" Imogen was shocked at Casey's comment "Please Case talk to me" Imogen pleaded.

"I just feel so angry" Casey finally opened up to Imogen.

"I'm sorry; I should have told you from the start. You have every right to be angry at me" Imogen quickly apologised.

"I'm not angry at you Immy, I'm angry at myself for not being there to look after you" Casey said as he turned to face Imogen "I should have protected you"

"Casey" Imogen said softly as she felt him grab her hands.

"Don't you get it?" Casey wondered why Imogen didn't understand "When you told me about what happened to you I couldn't handle it, then when I found out about Gracie I…"

"Casey don't" Imogen interrupted.

"Please let me finish" Casey continued "The reason I couldn't handle it isn't because I was ashamed or disgusted, It's because I'm still in love with you"

Imogen's jaw dropped as Casey explained the way he felt about her "Your what?"

"It wasn't until I saw you again that I realised how I felt. That's why I broke it off with Ruby" Casey added when he saw Imogen's horrified expression "I didn't think it was fair to carry on a relationship with her when I still had feelings for you"

Imogen opened her mouth a few times to speak but she couldn't seem to find the words "I don't know what to say" she finally managed.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know how I felt about you. At least now it explains why I have been acting weird" Casey put his hand on Imogen's face and waited for her reaction "I don't even expect you to feel the same way"

Imogen took a deep breath and moved closer to Casey, she gently kissed him before pulling away "I do feel the same but I…"

"It's ok" Casey whispered "Whenever your ready I'll be here"

x-x-x-x-x-x

It had been a few moments since Brax felt his baby kicking, his hands were still resting on Roxanne's stomach and hers were now placed gently on top of his. Roxanne looked up at Brax before taking a step sideways; she knew she had to get herself out of that situation before she got lost in something she couldn't control.

"I'd really like to talk about what we are going to do after the baby is born" Brax quickly introduced a fresh subject "I'd like to be involved as much as possible"

"What you mean like visitation rights and stuff?" Roxanne asked curiously

"Yeah, set days and that sort of thing. You know I'm good for financial support right"

Roxanne Nodded "Yeah I know, maybe we could have joint custody" she suggested.

"What you mean split the week, you have him some days and me have him the other ones" Brax wasn't sure if he understood properly.

"Look I don't want my son to be one of these kids who only see their dad's at weekends and then eventually hardly at all. I want him to have as much to do with you as he will with me" Roxanne explained.

"What about Chelsea?" Brax asked.

"Chelsea might be the reason me and you aren't together, but there is no way she is going to stop my son having a relationship with his dad, that's if it's what you want" Roxanne said.

"Yeah of course it is" Brax was glad he had managed to talk to Roxanne about his baby, he just wished she would admit her feelings for him and not use Chelsea as an excuse to keep them apart.

**Thoughts please my lovelies x x x**


	9. Secret Relationships

Brax had no idea how long he had been sitting on the sand drinking from the bottle of vodka in his hand, he was thinking about what Roxanne had said, as the alcohol started to affect his brain his mind wondered back to that night that changed everything.

_**Flashback**_

_Brax wasn't sure why he had let Chelsea persuade him to go along with it, getting married to her was the last thing Brax wanted. He hadn't realised it until now but Brax's heart wasn't with the women he was marrying it belonged to someone else._

_And unfortunately for Brax that someone else was Chelsea's younger sister Roxanne. Brax and Roxanne had been seeing eachother behind Chelsea's back for almost a year and to start off with it was just sex but it soon developed into something else._

_-x-x-x-_

_Roxanne laughed as she watched Brax climbing in through her bedroom window "What are you doing, you know there is no-one in they are all staying at mum's tonight" Roxanne giggled._

"_Yeh well I wanted to see you one last time before tomorrow" Brax replied with a boyish grin as he assessed what Roxanne was wearing. Roxanne was just wearing a hot pink dressing gown with nothing underneath._

"_Before you're a married man?" Roxanne teased._

"_No before I tell your sister everything" Brax replied._

"_What" Roxanne was horrified "I thought we agreed it would be for the best if she didn't find out" Roxanne replied._

"_I know that's what we said but I can't do it Rox, I can't marry Chelsea knowing full well how I feel about you" Brax explained "I love ya"_

"_You love me" Roxanne smiled before moving closer to Brax she put her arms around his neck and kissed him gently._

"_Yeh I do" he smiled in between kisses. Roxanne let out an excited squeal as Brax picked her up and laid her on the bed._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Roxanne and Brax's bodies were tangled in each other and their clothes were scattered across the bedroom floor. Both of them were too deep in sleep to hear the front door open "Hey Rox, where did I put my neck…" Chelsea cut off immediately causing both Roxanne and Brax to shoot up. Roxanne was hugging the covers around her body as Brax tried to get out of bed._

"_Chelsea" was all Roxanne could say._

"_You bitch" Chelsea screamed as she launched at Roxanne who was now stood behind Brax wrapped in a sheet, Brax pushed Chelsea away she slapped him across his face and turned to run down the stairs._

"_Chelsea stop" Roxanne called as she tried to run after her sister. But it was too late Chelsea had already gone._

_**End of Flashback.**_

"Penny for em" A voice said from behind Brax bringing him back to reality. He looked up and saw Taylor standing in front of him. Now in case you are wondering Taylor was Roxanne's identical twin the only thing that told them apart was their completely different taste in clothes. That and the small strawberry birth mark Roxanne had just on the inside of her left thigh.

"Hey" Brax sighed as Taylor sat down next to him.

"Well you have got yourself in a pickle" Taylor laughed "Does Roxy know you still have feelings for her?"

"Yeah she feel's the same but she won't act on it because of Chelsea" Brax frowned.

"Shit that's harsh, especially when Chelsea is being the bitch that she is" Taylor replied with a hint of bitterness "She won't let Roxanne near the house, she is staying in some crappy apartment somewhere while lady muck gets the rule of the family home"

Brax just shook his head "You know the Pirovic's live in the next block to Roxanne don't you?" Taylor revealed causing Brax's eye brows to rise.

"How do you think they'll react when they find out she's having a Braxton baby?" Taylor had made a point the Pirovic's had been the Braxton's enemies since High School.

Brax watched curiously as Taylor foraged around in her jeans pocket, she pulled out a small bag of white powder and flicked it with her finger "Want some?" she smiled casually as if she was offering Brax a sweet.

Brax quickly scanned the beach for people "No and I thought you were off that stuff too" Brax replied.

"Yeah well when you have as much shit going on as what I have at the minute you'd need a release too" Taylor replied simply as she started to stand "Are you sure I can't tempt you" she asked one final time.

"Nah this'll do me" Brax said as he shook the nearly empty bottle of vodka at Taylor.

"Suit yourself" Taylor shrugged before walking off up the beach.

After a few minutes of thinking some more about his messy situation with Roxanne there was only one thing Brax could think of doing. He quickly stood up and headed in the direction he needed to go.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Charlie had just got in from a run and was drinking a bottle of water in the kitchen when Brax arrived "What do you want Brax?" Charlie frowned as Brax walked towards her.

"I had to see you" Brax replied as he tried to put his hands on her waist. Charlie pushed his hands away.

"No I told you we can't do this" even though everything inside Charlie was pulling her towards Brax, she knew she had no choice but to resist.

"Can't or shouldn't?" Brax replied smartly as he continued to move closer, he gently leant forwards and kissed her lips.

"Brax don't" Charlie pulled a way a little causing Brax to pull her towards him again only this time kissing her harder. Charlie didn't hesitate she wrapped her arms around Brax's neck and kissed him passionately, both of them waked towards Charlie's bedroom without even stopping for air.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Roxanne had just got back from the grocery store, she pulled a couple of paper bags out of her car before turning and heading towards her apartment, as she juggled the groceries, her handbag and car keys Roxanne dropped one of the paper bags "Shit" she exclaimed as she carefully put the other bags down and started to pick up the groceries which were now all spread across the car-park.

"Here let me help you" a familiar voice called from behind, as Roxanne flicked her head up she noticed a man crouched down beside her putting the groceries back into the paper bag.

"Thanks" she smiled as the man looked up at her Roxanne realised who it was…Hammer Pirovic.

"No problem, can I help you inside with those" he added.

"Please" Roxanne nodded as Hammer reached out his hand to help her stand upright. Hammer then picked up Roxanne bags and followed her up the stairs to her apartment. Roxanne unlocked the door and let Hammer into the kitchen.

"Where do you want these?" he asked politely.

"Oh just on there thanks" Roxanne relied as she opened the windows on the lounge "And thanks again for this"

"You know me Rox always happy to help" Hammer grinned "Now if there's anything else you need" he took a few steps closer to Roxanne and rested his hands gently on her waist "Anything at all" he grinned suggestively.

"Bye Hammer" Roxanne giggled as she moved away from him "Better luck next time" she teased as she followed him to the front door.

"Can't blame a man for trying" Hammer responded flirtatiously "Oh and Roxy there will definitely be a next time" he added before turning and walking away. Roxanne laughed and rolled her eyes as she closed her door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Taylor waited patiently at Deacon's Point, she turned suddenly when she heard footsteps approaching her "You're late" she frowned at the man who was walking towards her.

The man was quite tall and was of medium build. He had short brown hair and tanned skin, his body was covered in tattoos, one of which stood out, the hand grenade tattoo on his neck. He was wearing black board shorts and a grey singlet and black flip flops.

"Sorry babe I had something to take care of" the man replied.

"Did you bring it?" Taylor added with a desperate tone in her voice.

The man grinned as he held up the bag of white pills in front of her "Have I ever let you down before baby"

"No" Taylor smiled as she wrapped her arms loosely around the man's neck before kissing him "God I've missed you Heath" she added as she pulled away a little before kissing him again.

**OK thoughts please, just in case you were wondering the next chapter will be about Casey and Imogen x x x x**


	10. I miss us

It had been almost a month since Casey and Imogen decided to be together again.

Natalie and Kevin had taken the family out for dinner leaving Imogen at home to baby sit the little ones. Casey had arranged to help her. Imogen was just adding the finishing touches to her make-up, granted it was probably a little over the top for a night in babysitting but Imogen had big plans for her evening with Casey.

It was 8pm when Casey arrived at the Kennedy house, he was wearing dark jeans and a light blue shirt, Casey smiled when he saw Imogen. She opened the door widely to let him in "You look nice" Imogen smiled nervously.

"You look amazing" Casey beamed as he eyed Imogen's outfit.

Imogen was wearing a pair of red shorts and white and gold vest top, her hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders with half of it pulled back in a hair clip. "So can I get you adrink2 Imogen interrupted Casey's thoughts.

"Er yeah" Casey smiled as he followed Imogen into the kitchen.

"Ok we've got water, tea coffee juice" Imogen said as she walked around the kitchen.

"Juice please" Casey replied as he stared at her. Imogen poured both her and Casey a glass of juice before heading into the lounge.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Roxanne had decided to go for a walk, seeing as she didn't get an invitation to dinner, as Roxanne walked along the beach she was surprised to see Brax sat staring into the sea "Hey you ok?" Roxanne said as she approached Brax.

"What oh yeah" he replied distantly.

"Brax" Roxanne said more sternly before gently sitting down next to him, she used Brax's shoulder to guide herself to the sand, being this pregnant had now started to cause movement problems for Roxanne.

Brax laughed a little as he watched a heavily pregnant Roxanne try and get comfortable on the lumpy sand "So what were you thinking?" Roxanne wondered as she looked at Brax.

"I was thinking about, nah it doesn't matter" Brax quickly stopped himself from revealing his feeling to Roxanne.

"No Brax come on this is me you're talking too" Roxanne argued.

"Ok fine, I was thinking how different things would be now if we were together" Brax snapped a little "I'm sorry…I told you I didn't want to talk about it"

"No it's ok, I know how you feel" Roxanne smiled as she looked at Brax "I've been thinking that a lot just lately" she added. Brax reached over and grabbed Roxanne's hand "Brax don't make this harder than it already is"

"It doesn't have to be hard though" Brax replied with a slight smile "We could do this together"

"No we can't, I won't betray my sister like that, having your baby is bad enough but I can't rub her face in it by being with you as well" Roxanne replied s she pulled her hand away.

"Then come away with me, we could leave all this behind just you me and our baby boy, no more worrying about what people think" Brax suggested.

"It's a nice idea Brax, but I can't just walk away from my family and what about Immy, she need's me" Roxanne replied.

"Immy's got Casey and the rest of your family, please Rox I love you" Brax admitted causing Roxanne to frown.

"You what?" Roxanne smirked "How much have you had to drink?"

"Quite a few" Brax laughed "But I mean it though Rox, it's always been you" Brax moved forwards to kiss Roxanne put she pulled away quickly.

"Right I think that's my cue to get you home" Roxanne smiled "Can you stand?"

Brax nodded and stood to his feet; luckily for Roxanne he still had the full use of his legs even if he was a little wobbly.

-x-x-x-

Casey and Imogen were snuggled up on the sofa watching a DVD; Imogen looked up at Casey "Are you ok?" Casey wondered what Imogen was thinking.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking" Imogen smiled as she looked into Casey's eyes.

"About what?" Casey wondered as he sat up a little.

"About what we were like before, you know as a couple I mean?" Imogen had a cheeky smile on her face.

"Is that right?" Casey grinned

"Yup" Imogen moved forwards and kissed Casey's lips gently. Casey responded by moving his hand behind her head.

As the kiss intensified Imogen reached round Casey's neck and pulled him on top of her "Are you sure?" Casey asked as he pulled away Imogen just nodded and continued to kiss him.

Casey ran his hands gently up Imogen's thigh as she reached up and pulled his t-shirt off, Casey started to unfasten Imogen's shorts as he kissed her, Imogen stopped his hands suddenly "Case stop" she said as she pulled away "I'm sorry I can't do this" Imogen sobbed as she held her shorts in place and ran into the bathroom before locking the door behind her.

x-x-x-x

Roxanne managed to get Brax inside his house and sit him on the sofa, she walked over to the sink and got him a drink of water as she handed Brax the water, he grabbed her hand "Brax stop it" Roxanne whispered as she moved her hand.

Brax just held on tighter, Roxanne pulled her hand away harshly "Brax I'm not doing this anymore, please just stop" Roxanne snapped.

Brax was too drunk to follow Roxanne so all he could do was watch her leave.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Casey knocked gently on the bathroom door "Come on Immy let me in" Casey said through the door "Please"

Casey could hear Imogen crying "Go away" Imogen sniffed.

"You know I can't do that" Casey replied "Please babe just talk to me"

Suddenly there was a clicking noise and the door handle started to turn, Imogen's face appeared slowly from behind the door "I'm so sorry Case" Imogen had tears trickily down her face.

"Hey look at me" Casey frowned as he cupped Imogen's face gently in his hands "You have nothing you be sorry for, I love you so much Imogen Kennedy and I promise you this will happen" He smiled as Imogen looked deeply into his eyes "But only when you are ready" he added causing Imogen to smile. She reached up and kissed Casey gently, before he pulled her into a hug.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Roxanne was almost at her apartment when she spotted Hammer walking towards her, he had blood trickling down his face "Oh my god, Hammer what happened?" she gasped as she took a step closer to look at his face.

"What this, oh its nothing you should see the other guy" Hammer replied trying to shrug it off.

"Hmm" Roxanne frowned "Come inside let me take care of that for you"

Hammer followed Roxanne inside her apartment; she put her bag on the kitchen counter and flicked on the light switch, before heading over to a low cupboard and taking out a first aid kit.

As Hammer sat on the chair Roxanne wiped his lip and eye with a wet cloth "So are you really not going to tell me what happened?" she said as she paused for a moment.

"Nope" hammer replied with a sight smile.

"There all done" Roxanne smiled as she put the cloth on the table and finished applying the sutras.

"Thanks Rox, I do appreciate it even if I can't tell you how you how I got these" Hammer said as he looked up at Roxanne.

"Something to do with that no good brother of yours no doubt" Roxanne threw the rubbish in the bin and turned back to Hammer.

"Hey come on he's not that bad, I'd be living on the streets if it wasn't for him" Hammer quickly jumped to his brother's defence.

"No you wouldn't you would be living in your own flat and have a good job, Jake is the only reason you failed at school, he held you back because he didn't want you to do anything with your life" Roxanne protested.

"Look I know you don't like Jake but he's still my brother" Roxanne immediately stopped insulting Hammer's brother when she realised she was upsetting Hammer.

"I'm sorry I just hate what you have become that's all" Roxanne said with tears in her eyes "I miss us"

"Yeah I know me too baby" Hammer walked slowly towards Roxanne and rested his hands on her waist, Roxanne paused before looking up at him. Hammer leant forwards and kissed her lips gently.

Roxanne returned the kiss for a few moments before stepping away from Hammer "Why can't you just let me in Rox?" Hammer sighed as he looked into Roxanne's eyes.

"You know why, I'm pregnant" Roxanne frowned as she looked down at her heavily swollen stomach.

"I don't care about that Roxanne I love you, you know that" Hammer replied sincerely as he took hold of Roxanne's hands and held them tightly.

"Please just go" Roxanne replied as she moved away again.

"Fine, but I won't give up" Hammer smiled "I won't lose you again" he added as he turned and walked out of the door.

Roxanne locked the door behind Hammer and put the chain across before heading back to the kitchen, god what Roxanne wouldn't give for a stiff drink right now.

**Ok thoughts please xx xx **


	11. Complications

It was about 4am when Roxanne woke to someone hammering on her door frantically, she climbed sleepily out of bed and waddled towards the door "Alright, Alright I'm coming" she yelled as she unlocked the door.

As soon as the door opened Taylor barged her way in "Quickly close it" she gasped as she slammed the door shut behind her.

"For god sake Taylor what's going on?" Roxanne snapped as she tried to regain her balance after nearly being knocked off her feet.

"They're coming?" Taylor stuttered as she rushed into the lounge and started looking through the curtains. Roxanne looked through the spy hole and saw the car-park was empty. It was then she realised Taylor must have been on something.

"Taylor there isn't anyone there" Roxanne frowned as she waddled into the lounge and turned on the light.

"Turn it off" Taylor cried as she rushed past Roxanne to turn off the light, almost knocking her off her feet again "They'll see it"

"For god sake Taylor there is no-one out there, what the hell have you taken?" Roxanne snapped as she flicked the switch back on again. Taylor rushed to turn it off again.

"Are you trying to get us killed if they see it they'll know where I am" Taylor was now hysterical "They'll kill us both" she screamed as she grabbed Roxanne and started dragging her aggressively into the bedroom, Roxanne lost her balance and almost fell again.

"Taylor stop it" Roxanne said as she tried to pull away.

"I can't I don't want them to hurt us we need to hide" Taylor replied desperately as she continued to pull at Roxanne into the bedroom.

Roxanne spotted the house phone on the table and reached for it as Taylor pulled her inside the bedroom, she dialled the only number she could think of and asked them to help.

x-x-x-x

It wasn't long until there was a knock at the door "Roxanne no, they'll hurt you" Taylor cried as she watched in horror as Roxanne went to answer it.

"Hello" a familiar voice yelled through the door.

"See it's only Brax" Roxanne frowned as she opened the door.

"I got here as quickly as I could, where is she?" Brax asked as Roxanne let him in

"She's in the bedroom, I'm sorry I didn't know who else to call" Roxanne sighed as she pointed towards the bedroom.

"It's ok" Brax replied before walking into the bedroom towards a frightened looking Taylor.

"Oh thank god you're here" Taylor cried as she rushed towards Brax "They're trying to get us"

"Who are Taylor?" Brax said as he grabbed Taylor's arms to calm her.

"The people who are waiting outside, they are everywhere" Taylor replied frantically as she kept peering out of the window.

"I've just come from out there and they have all gone" Brax replied softly.

"You're one of them" Taylor screeched as she shoved Brax away "He's with them Roxy, we need to leave" As Taylor tried to drag Roxanne out of the room Brax grabbed her arm. Taylor suddenly swung round and punched Brax giving her just enough time to drag Roxanne out of the door and on to the balcony.

"Taylor stop" Roxanne screamed as Taylor continued to drag Roxanne towards the stairs, Roxanne was only wearing a pair of pink silk short Pyjamas "Brax" Roxanne cried as she saw Brax come out of her apartment.

x-x-x-x

Hammer was walking through the car-park when he looked up and saw the horrifying sight, he quickly ran towards the stairs in an attempt to stop Taylor.

"Stay away from us" Taylor yelled when she saw Hammer standing at the bottom of the stairs. Hammer could see the fear in Roxanne's eyes as Taylor continued to grip her wrist tightly.

"Taylor" Brax said from behind her, everything happened so quickly. Taylor pulled Roxanne behind her to 'protect' her from Brax, but Taylor didn't realise how close she was stood to the stairs.

"TAYLOR NO" Hammer shouted form the bottom of the stairs as he saw Roxanne start to fall. As Brax reached forwards to grab Roxanne Taylor let go, which made Roxanne fall completely "Argh" Roxanne squealed as she started to tumble. She suddenly went quiet as she hit each step until finally landing at the bottom.

"Shit" Brax exhaled as he barged past Taylor and ran to the bottom of the stairs. Hammer was already on the phone to an ambulance as he sat over Roxanne's still body.

"Yeah its 42a Francis Court Yabbie creek. Be quick she's pregnant" Hammer said before hanging up.

Brax knelt over Roxanne and shook her gently "Rox" he whispered before looking up at Taylor, just in time to see her run and lock herself in Roxanne's apartment.

"Brax" Brax turned quickly when he heard the terror in Hammer's voice, he looked down at Roxanne's legs and realised what Hammer had seen. Roxanne was bleeding heavily.

x-x-x-x

Kevin and Natalie were in bed when their bedroom door burst open "Mum" Imogen gasped.

"What's the matter baby?" Kevin asked when he saw the state Imogen was in.

"That was Brax, Roxanne has been rushed to hospital" Imogen exclaimed.

"What why?" Natalie cried as she jumped out of bed and started to get dressed,

"She fell down the stairs outside her apartment" Imogen replied in horror.

"Oh my god Kevin" Natalie gasped "We need to get there now"

x-x-x-x

Brax was waiting in the corridor when Natalie and Kevin arrived "Brax how is she, is the baby ok?" Kevin said trying to catch his breath.

"They haven't told me anything" Natalie could see Brax was worried.

"Mr and Mrs Kennedy" A doctor asked from behind them. Natalie and Kevin turned quickly.

"Yes" Natalie replied as she grabbed Kevin's hand "Our daughter is she ok?"

"What happened?" Kevin wondered.

"I'm afraid that the fall down the stairs caused the placenta to detach from the wall of the uterus which has resulted in haemorrhaging" the doctor started to explain.

"Oh my god" Natalie gasped as she moved closer to Kevin.

"She's going to be ok though isn't she doc?" Kevin asked desperately.

"I'm afraid Roxanne has lost a lot of blood, she will need a blood transfusion after we have delivered the baby" the doctor continued.

"But it's too soon isn't it?" Natalie gasped as she looked back at Brax, who had now taken a step forward.

"It is a little soon yes, but not dangerously Roxanne is 34 weeks pregnant, which should mean the baby will probably need a little bit of neo-natal care, but nothing too drastic" the doctor smiled weakly "I promise you both we will do everything we can for your daughter"

Kevin hugged Natalie tightly as they watched the doctor disappear; Brax just slumped down in the chair. How could this be happening?

x-x-x-x

It had been almost an hour since Kevin and Natalie had spoken to the doctor, most of the family had arrived at the hospital. Imogen and Dominic had both arrived together. Casey had come with Imogen. Chelsea agreed to stay with the smaller children and Heath decided to go and make sure Taylor was ok.

Brax hadn't moved off the chair he slumped down in until he saw the doctor walking towards them "Hey doc, what's going on?" Kevin asked quickly.

"Well we have delivered the baby, congratulations you have a son" the doctor smiled at Brax.

"What about his mum?" Brax replied which shocked Natalie and Kevin.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you a lot at this stage, Roxanne is in a very bad way and right now we are doing everything we can for her" the doctor replied grimly.

"Well is she going to be alright or not?" Brax snapped anxiously.

"Brax calm down" Natalie said as she put her hand on Brax's chest "This isn't helping, why don't you go and see your son" she smiled weakly. Brax nodded reluctantly as he followed the doctor.

Kevin pulled Natalie into a tight hug and Imogen and Dominic moved closer to their parents.

x-x-x-x

Brax gasped as he walked into the neo-natal unit and shuffled towards the transparent crib laying inside was a tiny bundle; he had a small mask on his face "Is he ok?" Brax asked nervously.

"Oh yes he's fine, he just need a bit of help with his breathing that's all" a nurse smiled "You can touch him if you want"

"Yes please" Brax said as he moved closer to the crib and put hid hand in the small open circle. Brax felt the warmth of the baby boy as he touched his hand, a lone tear fell from his eye "Hello little man"

Brax's moment with his son was interrupted by a shriek from the hall; Brax quickly rushed out to see what was going on, and crouched on the floor holding a devastated Natalie was Kevin.

"What's going on?" Brax asked as he rushed back to find out what was happening "Dom mate what's happened?" Brax asked frantically when he saw Dominic holding Imogen tightly.

"There are complications Brax" Casey said form out of no where "Something called Amniotic Fluid Embolism"

"What's that?" Brax frowned as she continued to watch Roxanne's family falling apart around him.

"It's where the Amniotic Fluid leaks into the mother's blood stream and causes a severe allergic reaction which leads to Cardiac Arrest. I'm afraid it's extremely rare that a mother lives past the first hour" The doctor finally interrupted.

Brax felt his heart stop instantly, he could hardly breath as she the doctor broke this devastating news to him, he slumped back onto the nearest chair and ran his hands through his hair praying that Roxanne would be ok.

**Would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter please review x x x**


	12. Secrets and Lies

Brax had been sat in the room with Roxanne for the last few hours; he had never held this woman's hand so tightly.

Imogen had fallen asleep in one of the arm chairs in the waiting room, she was snuggled up with Casey, Dominic was sat on another chair and Natalie and Kevin were busy making phone calls. As Imogen slowly woke up she was surprised to see Taylor and heath rushing up the corridor towards them "No No No" Imogen cried quickly jumping of Casey's knee "You shouldn't be here"

"Immy please" Taylor tried but she was cut off instantly by Natalie.

"Taylor you need to go home" Natalie said as calmly as she could manage.

"I just wanted to know what's going on." Taylor replied "I know it's something bad Mum I can feel it"

"Look why don't you let Heath take you for a coffee, we can talk when you get back" Kevin suggested this, he though would be best all round.

As Taylor disappeared around the corner Imogen was even more shocked to see Chelsea arrive "How is she?" Chelsea exclaimed as she rushed straight into her mum's open arms, much to Dominic's annoyance, he just rolled his eyes and shook his head as he got up and walked toward the door, as he looked though the window he could see Brax talking to Roxanne.

"Hey Rox, you really need to wake up now" Brax said with tears in his eyes "We have a son, and he needs you"

As Brax spoke Chelsea suddenly appeared at the window, she was stunned and hurt to see Brax in the room with Roxanne "Look I know I've said this a few times but I mean it, I really do love you Rox, and you need to wake up so we can work out what we are going to do next. Giving you up was the biggest mistake of my life, please wake up so I can put it right" brax moved forwards and kissed Roxanne's lips gently

"You are unbelievable" Chelsea yelled as she stormed into the room she was so angry by what she had heard, and not to mention jealous by what she had witnessed.

"What?" Brax frowned "I'm unbelievable, well I just hope you are happy and this has turned out how you wanted" Brax yelled in his defense.

"What are you talking about, of course its not what I wanted" Chelsea gasped "She's my sister"

"Oh now you remember that" Brax yelled "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Me?" Chelsea was horrified.

"Yes you" Brax snarled in reply, the raised voices from Roxanne's room caused the family to gather outside "I love your sister and I always have, but you made sure we could never be together. You wouldn't let us be happy"

"You slept with her the night before our wedding" Chelsea argued angrily "We were supposed to be getting married and I found you in bed with her, do you have any idea what that did to me?"

"And what about what you did to her every day after that" Brax snapped "You never let her forget it. You knew how she felt about me and you made sure we could never be together; well I hope it all turned out how you planned. I wish I'd never left her for you, getting you pregnant was the worst thing I have ever done"

"Ok that's enough" Natalie interrupted as she walked into the room "Chelsea's obviously upset"

"Well if getting me pregnant is the worst thing you have ever done then I guess you we glad I lost our baby then" Chelsea cried.

"Bull Shit" a fresh voice came from the doorway, it was Taylor "All this time you run around after Chelsea and I am sick of it, you have more than one kid"

"Taylor" Kevin warned but strangely enough he didn't stop her.

"I have watched you fuss over Chelsea while the rest of your kids fall down around you, take Immy for instance she had a baby by her rapist teacher, or Trey…How many times have you visited him in prison?" Taylor cried "Or maybe we could talk about Dominic and how he is on the verge of divorce…and then there's her, that beautiful woman laid there fighting for her life because of all this mess. She has dealt with being cast out of the family and being pregnant all by herself when the real culprit behind the friction has been treated like lady muck"

"What are you saying?" Natalie tried to make sense of Taylor's rant.

"I'm saying that Roxanne didn't steal Brax from Chelsea, he was with Roxanne first but it was nothing serious to start off with. Brax had a one night stand with Chelsea and when Brax told her he was in love with some else Chelsea was furious, but not a furious as she was when she found out it was Roxanne" Taylor explained to a stunned Natalie, Kevin, Imogen, Casey and Dominic "She didn't want to lose him so she lied to Brax about being pregnant"

Suddenly Brax looked straight at Chelsea "You did what?" he spat.

"And then when she realised Brax still only had eyes for Roxanne, Chelsea told him she had lost the baby to guilt trip him into marrying her" Taylor enlightened her family to the lies Chelsea had been telling them.

"You did those things?" Natalie was horrified "You lied about being pregnant to stop Brax from having a relationship with your sister? Why?"

Chelsea couldn't speak, her eyes were filled with tears as she looked around the room at all the disappointed faces "I…I" Chelsea couldn't speak.

"You let us think Roxanne took Brax from you, but all along you were the one who was keeping him away from her" Natalie slumped down onto a chair.

"Please mum I didn't mean to hurt…" Chelsea tried to explain but Natalie just looked away from her "dad" Chelsea turned to her dad but he also looked away from his daughter "Immy" Chelsea walked closer to Imogen.

"Get out" Brax interrupted furiously as he grabbed Chelsea's arm and dragged her out of the door, Chelsea was horrified when no-one tried to stop him.

x-x-x

It had been almost 8 hours since the Kennedy's were given the terrible news about Roxanne's condition and none of them had left the hospital. Brax was still keeping a bedside vigil; he was sat by Roxanne bed holding her hand. Natalie was sat on the arm chair and Kevin was sat on a seat the other side of Roxanne's bed.

Dominic was leant against the wall and Taylor was sat in the chair with her mum. Imogen was sat in the hospital garden with Casey "Thank you for staying here with me" Imogen smiled as she rested her head on Casey's shoulder "I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you here with me"

"Hey you don't have to worry about that, I promise I'm not going anywhere" Casey smiled a she draped his arm around Imogen.

"I'm so scared for her Case" Imogen sniffed "She has been through so much and now this"

"She'll be ok, Roxy's tough" Casey tried to reassure Imogen "Hey why don't we pay our nephew a visit?"

Imogen nodded and stood up "Yeah maybe we should make sure he's doing ok"

x-x-x

Chelsea was sat in the corridor when she spotted a familiar face walking towards her "Oh my god?" Chelsea gasped "What are you doing here?"

**Sorry for the cliffy but I wanted to reveal Chelsea's secret before the next chapter which has some more shocking revelations. You will also find out who is at the hospital.**

**There will be more Casey and Imogen in the next chapter too x x**


	13. Baby Braxton Kennedy

Chelsea jaw dropped as she stared at the young man in front of her, he had short light brown hair and was wearing a tank top and pair of dark denim jeans "Trey" Chelsea frowned "You're not due out for another 3 weeks"

"Let me out early" Trey shrugged "I went home first but Mrs Holland told me you were here, why are you sat outside anyway?"

"I'm not allowed in there with her" Chelsea replied.

"What how come?" Trey was a little shocked.

"Brax threw me out" Chelsea sighed "Taylor told them the truth about what happened with the baby"

Trey's eyes widened "Yeah well you can't say you didn't bring that on yourself sis"

"Yes I know, I just wish I could change it all" Chelsea admitted "I never meant for Roxy to get hurt"

"No, well what did you think would happen?" a voice interrupted from the doorway "Trey mate good to see you" the voice belonged to Dominic, he reached forwards and hugged Trey before continuing "Taylor's right, you moulded this whole situation to suit you, and now here you are telling Trey a sob story when the person he should be supporting right now is Roxanne"

"Dom please" Chelsea pleaded but Dominic couldn't stop himself.

"No Chelsea you have always been jealous of Roxanne ever since we were kids, everything she had you had to have too and usually you would have to do it better" Dominic ranted angrily "And now you have finally landed on your ass with all your lies"

Chelsea was just about to answer Dominic but was interrupted by Imogen "You guys need to come in she's waking up" she beamed before noticing Trey. Imogen glared at him quickly before walking back in the room and practically ignoring him. Chelsea, Trey and Dominic all followed Imogen back inside Roxanne's Room. Brax was still sat by her bed holding her hand tightly

"We have a son" were the painful words, Chelsea walked into the room just in time to hear "And he's amazing"

Roxanne smiled weakly as she gripped tightly onto Brax's hand. Kevin and Natalie just looked up at the people in the room and then continued to look back down at Roxanne "Trey" Roxanne's weak voice echoed around the room "How come?"

"Hey don't talk angel" Trey rushed forwards to his sister "You need to save your energy for that beautiful baby boy of yours"

Although Trey was younger than Roxanne he had always been extremely protective over her, especially where River Boys were concerned. Mind you when it came to Roxanne and Brax even Trey realised when he was fighting a losing battle.

x-x-x

As the family all welcomed the news Roxanne had woken up, Brax took Roxanne down to the baby unit to visit their son. Roxanne was a little taken aback by all the wires and tubes he had attached to him "Hey don't worry they won't be there forever" Brax whispered "He's doing really well"

"You're husbands right" A nurse smiled naturally assuming Brax and Roxanne were married. Brax was a little surprise Roxanne hadn't corrected the nurse "Your baby is doing very well, would you like to touch him"

"Will it hurt him?" Roxanne asked instinctively.

"No he'll be fine, I'm sure he would love to feel his mum touch him" the nurse added reassuringly.

As Roxanne reached inside the crib Brax could see tears in her eyes "I'm sorry for all of this" Roxanne sniffed as she rubbed her finger along her sons tiny had and arm "This is all my fault"

"What? How do you work that out?" Brax frowned confused as too how Roxanne had come to that conclusion.

"If I hadn't have denied my feelings for you then none of this would have happened" Roxanne explained her theory to a still confused Brax.

"None of this is your fault Rox, besides that's all over and done with now, our main focus now is on this little one" Brax smiled "He needs a name by the away, have you got any ideas?"

"I kinda like Dylan" Roxanne smiled weakly as she looked at Brax who shared the same smile.

"Yeah Dylan Kennedy" He said out loud to see how it sounded "I like it"

"No I was thinking more Dylan Braxton-Kennedy" Roxanne smiled "That's if it's ok with you?"

"You kidding he's my son of course its ok" Brax beamed proudly "Hey there Dylan Braxton-Kennedy. Hey it sounds like the name of a great leader, maybe he could be the prime minister one day" Brax laughed.

"Yeah maybe" Roxanne couldn't help but smile, none of this seemed real. One minute she was living for the moment and having an affair with her sister's boyfriend, then the next here she was sat in hospital looking down at a baby they had made together.

As Brax looked up he noticed Roxanne was smiling at him "What's up?" he asked curiously.

"You amaze me you now that?" she grinned "I never in a million years imagined you would be here for me like this…thank you"

"Hey you don't need to thank me" Brax frowned "I told you before Roxanne I love you, and just because you don't want to hear it doesn't mean that's changed"

"Brax please" Roxanne sighed "Please don't do this not now…Chelsea"

"You don't need to be loyal to Chelsea" Brax spat angrily "She lied to us Rox, she never had a miscarriage. Babe she wasn't even pregnant in the first place she just said it to keep us apart" Brax noticed the way Roxanne was now looking at him "But you already knew didn't you?"

"I'm sorry I should have told you" Roxanne replied quickly "Its just Chelsea was in a really bad place at the time and I didn't want to push her over the edge. Then I found out I was pregnant, I honestly thought it would be for the best if I just did what she wanted and stayed away from you"

"And now" Brax replied in a surprisingly calm manner.

"Now you probably hate me" Roxanne exhaled "It's not like I don't deserve it"

"I don't hate you" Brax whispered as moved some hair from Roxanne's face "Considering the fact I nearly lost you, believe me none of this means anything"

Roxanne didn't reply, although she could feel her heart pounding as she watched Brax move towards her she couldn't speak a word. Before they knew it their lips had met each others, the kiss lasted for a few minutes before Roxanne pulled away quickly at the sound of a nurse entering the room.

x-x-x

Imogen and Casey had decided to go back to the Kennedy house, there was nothing more they could do at the hospital and Kevin and Natalie realised Brax and Roxanne had a lot to talk about now they had a son and Chelsea's secret had been revealed.

"I still can't believe she would lie like that" Imogen sighed as she moved free from Casey's arm, which was draped around her shoulders, and headed towards the fridge.

"I know, it's pretty crazy" Casey replied as he followed her "Are you sure you're ok? I haven't had chance to talk to you since all of this happened"

"I'm fine Case" Imogen frowned "You can stop worrying; I just wish I knew what had been going on…I kind of feel like I have been taking the wrong side. And the thought of nearly losing Roxy…" suddenly Imogen burst into tears.

"Hey it's ok" Casey soothed as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Roxy was so good to me when I found out when I was pregnant, and yet I did nothing to help her, to start off with all I could think about was how selfish she was having an affair with her sister's boyfriend and then getting pregnant by him" Imogen sobbed.

"None of this is your fault baby" Casey said as he kissed Imogen's head "I wish there was something I could do to make all of this go away"

Casey frowned as Imogen pulled away gently "There is one thing you could do" Imogen whispered as she looked deep into Casey's eye's "Take me to bed" she exhaled as she started to unbutton Casey's jeans.

"Are you sure?" Casey paused for a few moments; he wanted to be sure this was what Imogen wanted. Imogen nodded slowly before grabbing Casey's shirt and pulling him in the direction of her bedroom.

**Please R & R**

x-x-x

**Spoiler for next Chapter-**

**Tegan walked slowly towards Brax; she had no idea what to say. She took a deep breath and started to speak "I can't stay long, Jake's expecting me and he doesn't like to be kept waiting"**

"**I don't care what games you and Jake play, you told me it was urgent…a matter of life or death I think were words you used" Brax frowned as he looked round the deserted beach to check no-one had followed his ex-flame to their little meeting.**

"**Alright I get it, Jake thinks Heath and some of the other boys stole from him" Tegan explained "Some of his gear is missing and one of Jake's boys said he spotted Heath and a few others sniffing around Jake's stash. He's going crazy Brax; he swears he is going to kill him if he catches up with him. My advice is you tell Heath to get as far away from here a possible"**


	14. One Day At A Time

Imogen woke up slowly with a huge smile on her face "Hey you" Casey smiled as he realised Imogen had woken up.

"Hi" Imogen replied, suddenly they were interrupted by a noise from the kitchen. Imogen jumped when she heard voices. The voices belonged to Kevin, Natalie and the other children.

"Oh shit I thought they wouldn't be coming back for a few hours yet" Imogen cried as she practically leapt out of bed "You need to get dressed quickly"

Casey couldn't help but laugh as Imogen threw his clothes at him, he got up and quickly got dressed just in time for Natalie to knock at the door "Hey baby how are you?" Natalie asked as she opened the bedroom door and saw Imogen sat on her bed with Casey "Oh hi Case I didn't realise you were here, are you staying for something to eat we've ordered pizza"

"Yes please" Casey replied with a smile.

"How's Roxy and the baby?" Imogen asked before her mum left the room.

"She's fine honey, Brax has stayed with her. They have called the baby Dylan, Dylan Braxton-Kennedy" Natalie said before closing the door.

x-x-x

Brax hadn't left Roxanne since the moment her eyes opened, but this was the first time he had actually been alone with her "I still can't believe this is all happening" Roxanne sighed breaking the silence.

"I know it all seems pretty surreal" Brax replied "How are you feeling now?"

"A bit sore and tired" Roxanne said as she looked at Brax she noticed he looked cautious "Thank you for staying" she added causing him to relax.

"It's ok" Brax smiled "I wanted to be here, with you and our son"

"It still sounds weird hearing you say that…our son" Roxanne half smiled "Hey about what happened earlier"

"Yeah I know it was a bad move on my part, I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that" Brax quickly apologised for the kiss.

"I was going to say I'm glad you did" Roxanne said slowly causing Brax to look straight at her "Kiss me I mean" she smiled "I can't do this anymore. I can't keep pretending that I don't have any feelings for you. I love you and I know that I put Chelsea's feelings before yours, but believe me when I say that I will never forgive myself for that"

"Hey its ok you only did what you thought was for the best for her" Brax interrupted

"Yeah I did and I now I'm gonna do what is best for me, so I was thinking we could take things slowly. I'd really like to see how we'd work together, I'm not promising anything thing big to start with but…" Brax put his hand on Roxanne's cheek and used his thumb to gently silence.

"I'll do whatever it takes, one day at a time if that's what you want. Thing is I love you Rox, and as long as the outcome of this is you and me being together then I'll wait as long as you need me too" Brax said as he moved forwards and gently kissed Roxanne, this time the kiss wasn't awkward or interrupted. The chemistry between them felt natural and if Roxanne was honest with herself she knew there and then exactly what she wanted to happen next.

x-x-x

Taylor and Heath had just pulled up in the car park outside Roxanne's house, when they saw Jake Pirovic walking towards her front door "What does he want?" heath whispered as he turned off the lights.

"Heath what if he's looking for us?" Taylor exclaimed as she grabbed heath's arm "This was a bad idea, we have taken too much" Taylor was obviously panicking.

"Or maybe he is looking for his brother" Heath suggested "Wasn't Hammer there when Roxanne fell?"

"Well I don't care why he is there but I do think we need to go" Taylor stuttered frantically "And I think we should go now"

Heath didn't hesitate he just started the car and drove out of the car park.

x-x-x

Brax wasn't exactly sure why he had received a call from his ex girlfriend but when Tegan says it's a matter of life and death then that's usually what she means.

Brax didn't mention to Roxanne where he was going, he didn't want her to worry. He waited on the beach for Tegan to arrive; it wasn't until about 20 minutes later that she finally turned up.

Tegan walked slowly towards Brax; she had no idea what to say. She took a deep breath and started to speak "I can't stay long, Jake's expecting me and he doesn't like to be kept waiting"

"I don't care what games you and Jake play, you told me it was urgent…a matter of life or death I think were words you used" Brax frowned as he looked round the deserted beach to check no-one had followed his ex-flame to their little meeting.

"Alright I get it, Jake thinks Heath and some of the other boys stole from him" Tegan explained "Some of his gear is missing and one of Jake's boys said he spotted Heath and a few others sniffing around Jake's stash. He's going crazy Brax; he swears he is going to kill him if he catches up with him. My advice is you tell Heath to get as far away from here a possible"

"And why would I do that just on your say so?" Brax frowned as he waited for a reply.

"Because Taylor's in on it too" Tegan informed him "Jake's after her blood as well"

Brax put his hands on the back of his head and exhaled deeply "So what's he planning" Brax finally managed to speak again.

"I don't know" Tegan replied "I didn't stick around to get details all I know is you need to get heath and Taylor as far away from Summer Bay as possible"

"I will" Brax sighed "Will you be ok?"

"Who me, yeah I'll be fine. I'm not the one he's pissed off with. Mind you I can't say that won't change if he finds out I tipped you off. I need to get back" Tegan smiled weekly "Oh congratulations on the birth of your son"

"Thanks" Brax said before turning and walking away, he wasn't sure what to make of Tegan's new-found loyalty, but what he did know was that he was grateful for the tip-off. The last thing he needed right now was anymore drama. He had just reached a good place with Roxanne and he had no intention on letting anything come between them again.

x-x-x

Roxanne was surprised to here footsteps in her room, as she rolled over she was even more shocked to see Hammer standing next to her "Hammer, what are you doing here?" Roxanne exclaimed nervously as she pulled herself up the bed.

"Hey its ok, you don't need to move. I'm not here to hurt you I just wanted to make sure you are ok" Hammer explained his appearance.

"Yeah I'm fine" Roxanne smiled "Brax said you called the ambulance"

"Yeah I did, I was so scared when I saw you laid out like that" Hammer replied "I heard that there were some complications after the birth"

"Yeah but I'm all fixed now" Roxanne was still shocked that Hammer had gone to see her.

"That's good" hammer grinned "Well I'd better go I just wanted to see for myself that you were on the mend…take care Rox"

"Yeah and you, thanks for coming" Roxanne smiled sincerely as she watched hammer leave her room.

**Ok so I hope this chapter was ok for you all. Please review and let me know what you all thought.**


End file.
